Passing by
by Samrit
Summary: He was always passing me. Always having this catching smile on his face and I always noticed him. Every day he came by, laughing, talking with his friends and also fighting with them every now and then. I regret not talking to him sooner I regretted not talking to him once not saying hello even one time. Maybe then… maybe then things would have been different… - NaLu-OneShot


**Hi there, this is a try of writing a sad Nalu story. Hope it got kind of good. WARNING! It has a character death!  
**

**Sorry bout every spelling and gramma mistake I am still from germany XD  
**

**So read, enjoy and review.  
**

**********************************Disclaimer: I saddly don't own Fairy Tail it all belongs to Hiro Mashima and this is good so.**

* * *

**Passing by**

He was always passing me. Always having this catching smile on his face and I always noticed him. Every day he came by, laughing, talking with his friends and also fighting with them every now and then. I regret not talking to him sooner I regretted not talking to him once not saying hello even one time. Maybe then… maybe then things would have been different…

* * *

Everything started as I begun to work in the coffee-shop. I wasn't a waitress at all at fist. I always had to make sure the path outside was clean, so I was always standing outside with the broom taking care of the path. He came one day suddenly. He didn't look at me but still he caught my attention right on first side. His hair was massy and pink. His eyes were always shining in this joyful glimmer. Eyes full of hope and love for his nakama. He had a well build body even thought he was wearing the school uniform. But what caught me the most was his smile… no his grin. A toothy grin to be exact. My heart skipped a beat every time I saw it, I felt overwhelmed with happiness and my face heated up.

Why was my body reacting so strongly to it? Simply it was love. No not really on first sight. I knew him. I knew him from school and that was also a point I admired him. He was so strong and cheerful even with all the things that happened. I had always watched him from afar and she was always looking up at him at how he could laugh and joke around with the others while I was always a bystander not really interacting with people.

I knew I had no chance. I was a bookworm, nerd, a writer but not popular. Boys looked at me only for my body and so I always hide myself away. I never was really socializing with the people out there but I wanted to change. Seeing how happy live could be… made me want to change.

Still he was only passing by every day… passing me without noticing me. Always smiling and laughing with his friends. My heart broke every time I saw him grinning that grin at someone else. It broke because I knew that it would never be directed at me. That he would never notice me. If I could just had brought up the courage to say hello at last once? Would it have changed anything?

His laughing always snapped me out of my daydreams and I was always looking at him secretly when he passed. But one time he passed by, it shattered my heart. That time I wished I wouldn't have to work. I wished I had changed sooner but no… I was still the same unsocial girl, the same quiet girl who took everything without fighting back.

"Hey Natsu what kind of girls do you like? I never see you being interested in even one!" One of his friends said one time. My ears peeked up. Why was my heart beating so fast? Was I really hoping that he would be interested in girls like me? What would happen if he said he wasn't interested in girls like me…?

My heart stopped as he finally started to speak. "I like lively girls. Girls who smile a lot and have this certain something that makes me smile too… She should be cheery and fun to be with. I don't really want a girl that sulks all day or so or is all too much girly like."

My heart stopped and I looked shocked after them as they like always passed me not noticing me. I dropped the broom and run inside the shop. I found an excuse and run home locking myself in my room. I jumped on my bed and cried. I cried all night and I still couldn't stop. My heart felt like it was down to millions of pieces and my mind was empty I couldn't think right anymore.

Weeks passed and I tried my best to avoid taking care of the outside path. But still I saw him passing by. Everyday even when it was raining. Every day he passed the shop, every day when I was working and every day he still didn't noticed me.

More days passed and he suddenly started to enter the shop every day. He came in sat down ordered something to drink and eat and then chatted with the friends that came with him. I was still a coward not able to come near him. I always asked one of the others to take his orders so that I could still continue avoiding him and still admire him from afar.

I found excused, even in school to stay away from him, only looking from afar. Why was I heart broken when I wasn't even dating him? Why did it hurt so much to look at him? Why was I still dealing with this pain? Why couldn't get I over it?

Soon even the sun refused to shine. It was always raining there was no sight of a clearing up anytime soon. But still I had my personal sun… I wasn't even aware about. He still came by every day either passing by or entering the shop and I always saw him. But he didn't saw me… not even noticed me once. He kept smiling and laughing cheering up his friends who seemed glooming about something.

But I noticed his smile and grin also weren't the same anymore. Maybe others couldn't see it but I could. For them his smile may was still the same but I saw the difference and I saw that this cheerful glimmer of his onyx eyes wasn't as strong as I remembered it to be. Why was he sad? Why was I sad seeing him that why? My heart ached and I felt how tears dared to fall down. I wiped them away so nobody would be able to see it.

The next day is the last day I can really remember. I was standing outside looking up into the sky, letting the rain wash my tears away. I was wet till to the bones but I didn't shiver. I never felt cold since the rains started. I never felt anything else then the pain and the hurt of my heart. Why? Why was I feeling this way?

"You are still here?" I heard his voice and my head snapped in his direction. He wasn't smiling. He wasn't grinning and he also hadn't the cheerful glimmer I loved in his eyes. He was looking sad and hurt at me. He didn't even protect himself with and umbrella from the rain. My mind was blank. I couldn't answer. Why? He was finally talking to me why couldn't I talk to him also?

"Follow me." He said and started walking ahead and I did as he told me. He stopped at the graveyard directly in front of a grave. "Why are you still here?" He asked again and his voice cracked as he said the last words.

He turned around and I noticed it. Tears. The rain was washing them away but he was still standing there by this grave crying. I couldn't move, I couldn't react and my face went blank. My mind screamed at me to get away from here to leave this place but my body didn't move.

"Are you still here because I never visited you before?" His voice was barely there but I could still hear it. What did he mean? My head was spinning and I felt my heart ache. My body went numb. Every feeling was banned from my body and all that reminded was the ache in my heart.

"Is it because I could never tell you the true?" He looked at me. More tears running down his face. His beautiful eyes lost all their cheerfulness and regret, sadness and hurt was all that looked at me.

I reached out my hand and touched his cheek, trying to wipe away his tears. That is when I noticed. I didn't feel him. My hand went through him and was suddenly transparent. Why? Why didn't I notice it? I stared at my hand and looked back at him. A bitter smile was on his face.

"You can't touch the living huh?" I looked back at my hand… now I remembered… I died… I was death… I wasn't a living person anymore…

"Luce… all I want is for you to find peace…" His voice cracked again but he continued to talk even if is voice was barely there. "I… I always passed this shop because of you… I wanted to see you… the day you died… I wanted to tell you how I feel… I wanted to tell you I love you but… that car… it hit you… before I could even reach you…"

More tears were streaming down his face… yes I was death… a car hit me and throw me through the air like it was nothing… I didn't have a chance to survive… I was death… I died before I could even say a word to him…

"I…" I looked surprised. I could talk my voice finally came out of my throat letting me say what I wanted to tell him since I died. "I am here because… I never got to tell you what I wanted to say to you for many years now…"

I stopped and looked at him. He looked surprised but he was still crying. I also was crying… who thought that a ghost could cry…

"Natsu… I always wanted to tell you… that I love you…" I said and slowly I felt how my body got lighter… yes that was the reason I was still under the livings that was the reason why I still wandered around. I couldn't rest in peace before I have told him this. Now that it was said… my ghost body slowly disappeared. My heart felt lighter and I wasn't feeling any pain for the first time in days.

"I love you Natsu…" was the last I could say before I disappeared. Yes I regretted not once saying 'Hello' I regretted not getting the chance of being with him and I regretted not being able to spent more time with him. If that car didn't hit me… maybe then I would be together with him now… maybe I would marry him one day and have children with him… but it was too late…

He had always passed by… and I never grabbed the chance to change fate…

* * *

**Hope I didn't mess up this up and I hope you liked it. I am sorry if this story wasn't like anyone expected it to be it was just a try of writing something sad.  
**

**********Anyway hope you still kind of like it so now all I can do is asked for a review with your honest thoughts...**

**********So thank you all for the reviews in the future**** (^.^)v**


End file.
